εThe True Soul of An Angel3
by Charlotte's Crimson Rose
Summary: Mikan, a Soul Collector has fallen in love with Natsume's crimson eyes, and eventually him, too. She broke the greatest rule: Saving a dead person's life. Now she has to suffer the consequences; being embodied as a human being where there is pain and suffering but on the bright side: love. She has one way to redeem herself: make Natsume fall in love with her. AU! Rated T:cussing


**εThe True Soul of An Angel****3**

Humans. They are beings striving for their lives. Living it to their fullest. The memories, the bad and good, always will linger in their minds. Having people they actually care for. The pain and the feeling of pleasure within their bodies. It's good feeling, the feeling of being...alive.

Mikan didn't think so. She liked the way she was. An angel. She doesn't have to eat, use the restroom, feel pain. None of those human "feelings" would ever reach her. All she did was collect souls and bring them to the goddess, the angels' ruler. She felt no sympathy when seeing those poor corpses. She had even witnessed multiple deaths, but her soul remained monotonous.

She's not really cold or anything, it's just that the goddess had recommended "all" angels to not show any emotions other than to their fellow cronies.

Mikan was fine with that considering she can still express her unrequited love to Hotaru. She was beyond fine. In fact, tomorrow would be her free day and she would get to spend her time in relaxation. Most importantly, with Hotaru.

Unfortunately, right now she has to go through with her job. There are thousands, millions of people dying and there are thousands, millions of angels to collect their souls.

Mikan was one of them and she _has _to fulfill her duty. She has to do it flawlessly and legally unless if she wants the penalty. The penalty that _no _angel dares to even try. There hasn't been an angel suffering from the penalty _ever_. As a matter of fact, no angel knows what the penalty even is, but the goddess had informed them that it was so _horrifying_ that she doesn't even want to go through with the penalty either. The one who determines who goes: the god. Narumi.

Mikan remembers when she was bestowed the title of a "Soul Collector" by none other than himself. He gave her this kind smile, convincing her that Alice Kingdom of Angels will always be kept secure. How could she ever forget that day?

_He was young, definitely. His skin was wrinkle-free and it wasn't pale but rather creamy. His hair was golden that stopped above his shoulders. His crystal blue eyes defined handsome. He was definitely a god. A beautiful one, in fact._

_So beautiful that 10-year-old Mikan was in a trance. She stared at him wide eyed while on the floor, forced to praise him._

_Her mother, Yuka, smacked her on the head. "Stop staring, will ya? You're gonna create holes in our god's face!"_

_"Ouch!" Mikan wailed, clutching her head. "No need to hit me though..." She muttered._

_"Well, you were being disrespectful." Yuka informed, wagging a finger at her no-good daughter._

_The god gave a hearty laugh like Santa Claus would do, except without the 'hohoho.' _

_"It's fine, Mistress Yuka." Narumi said, holding out his hand. "She has been very respectful to me. I consider admiring a handsome creature such as myself is respectful." _

That was another thing Mikan liked about him. He was conceited. Most would think that it's a bad trait. Mikan, also, thinks it's a bad trait but when her god has it...it's different. She doesn't know why, but she likes that side of him. It makes him even cooler, she guessed.

_"If you say so, Your Highness." Yuka said, bowing._

_Mikan was still on the ground. Her knees were starting to burn. She wanted to stand up so bad._

_"Now enough with the chit-chatting. Let's move onto the crowning." Narumi gave a nod to one of his loyal servants who immediatly got his cue and strolled on over to the other side of the room._

_There was a stand on the left side of the room where the servant was heading. The stand was wooden and placed upon it was a dark, purple pillow. The servant picked up the pillow with both of his steady hands and walked slowly back over to the god._

_Narumi took what was on top of the soft pillow and kissed the object, which meant that he blessed it. _

_Mikan was amazed by the object that was just blessed. It was in a perfect circular shape. It was bright and shiny. It was pure gold. Twenty-four karats is what she guessed, but it was. It was possibly the best thing she had ever seen. _

_It was a halo._

_Not just an ordinary halo, but a halo that would embody her as a Soul Collector. She was born to be one, literally. Her mother _was _one, but is now a retired one. Now her mother trains fledgings on how to achieve the status of a Soul Collector. Yuka had taught everything she knew to Mikan. She had even taught some things that she had never taught to the others, because Mikan was her special one._

_"I hereby bestow this halo upon Mikan Yukihira, daughter of Yuka and Izumi Yukihira, the halo of a Soul Collector. This halo will grant you full authority over anyone below status of yours. You shall use this halo wisely and honestly. You must remember to always obey the people of higher status and also elders. You shall never and I mean _ever _go against the rules of Alice Kingdom of Angels or you shall perish the penalty that no angel has ever gone through."_

_"Do you, Mikan Yukihira, accept the terms and conditions?" _

_"Hell yeah, I do!" Mikan exclaimed which resulted in another smack from her mother. "I-I mean, 'Yes, Your Highness. I, Mikan Yukihira, accept the terms and conditions.' " She bowed her head like she was taught to do, unless if she wanted another round of her mother's smacking and that wasn't going to happen._

_"Then, I hereby declare that Mikan Yukihira an official Soul Collector." Narumi proclaimed. He placed the halo upon Mikan's head which just basically just floated above her head._

_"Thanks, Naru-Ouch!"_

_Another smack..._

_"Manners!" Yuka hissed._

_"I-I'm very-I'm honored to have received such a great halo(?) from you, Your Highness." _

_The god chuckled._

_"Not a problem, Mikan. Just remember: Honesty is the best policy." Narumi informed. "No matter what-in any kind of situation, honesty is _always _the answer. Don't forget that."_

_Mikan nodded her head slowly, taking in his words. "Thank you for those...uh...words, Your Highness. I shall remember them well."_

_And indeed she did._

**Six Years Later (Sixteen-year-old Mikan)**

"Mikan, I've just recieved a call from the goddess. She has requested another soul for you to collect." Misaki informed and then explained more of the situation.

Mikan was in front of the mirror brushing her hair and checking for anything in her teeth. She turned around after Misaki finished up her explanation on how the boy died.

_Poor thing. _Mikan thought. She clicked her tongue multiple times and shook her head slowly.

Apparently, the boy who had died like just a minute ago was saving his girlfriend. He had pushed her out of the way of an imcoming truck heading her way while she was picking up her bobby pins that she had dropped in the middle of the road.

She was unaware of the truck and when she did become alert of it, she wasn't even panicking. She just tried to pick up her pins faster. The boy who worried for her and was a bit impatient of her, yelled to forget the damn pins and run for her life. The girl ignored her boyfriend and continued picking up her pins. The boy couldn't take it anymore and pushed his girlfriend aside. Now he was in the middle of the road and was about to make a run for the other side until...

_CRASH!_

The girl, apparently, held no care for the boy. She simply shrugged it off. Then the trucker who had come to an abrupt stop who didn't percieve the dead boy, scratched his head in confusion. The girl noticed how handsome the man in the truck was and jumped in with him. And from there, new love was developed.

Unfortunately, the girl was drunk...

_Humans these days are nothing but scumbags. _Mikan thought in distaste.

"So, what portal?" Mikan asked to the pink-haired receptionist known as Misaki.

Misaki checked her HALO-GRAM **(A/N: Which is basically like an iPad but it's a holographic halo)**. She replied, "Portal 543905 in room 139B"

"Roger that!" Mikan replied, nodding her head once.

She roamed around through the halls to find the HALO-VATOR **(A/N: An Angel's elevator XD)**. She sighed in relief when she found one. She was usually lost in the Angel's Moon building. It was possibly as big _as _the moon.

...

After about ten minutes of pondering on where the hell room 139B is, Mikan finally arrived to her destination. Her final one, that is. After this, she is free to go rest for a week. No more duties until then.

She scanned for her portal. She saw some other angels preparing themselves for the soul collecting process.

Mikan walked around the room in search for her portal.

_543903...543904... aha! 543905 _Mikan inwardly smiled and mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

She clicked the transport button and then everything flashed before her eyes.

She felt herself soaring through a colorful tunnel that was constantly changing. She felt her body spin, like she was doing the barrel roll in outer space. She liked the feeling though. Normally, the other angels _hated _the fact that they have to go through the tunnel and get sick _before_ they see the bloodied corpses. But Mikan felt fine. The rush and thrill is what she loved about the tunnel. It felt like she was free, but the rush wasn't for long.

She forgot all about her preparations for landing therefore she landed on the hard ground with a _THUD_!

"Ugh..." Mikan groaned.

Well, it didn't hurt. She _is _an angel, afterall. And angels couldn't feel pain. It's just that, she felt her reputation being tainted by just that clumsy mistake of falling. I mean, usually angels are suppose to come down gracefully, but Mikan forgot all about preparations.

The landscape: One road in the middle of trees and trees. It's as simple as that. Not in the city nor a town. It's like the used-to-be couple was either hiking or on a road trip.

She looked to her right. There he was...

He laid in his own pool of blood, lifeless. His head was turned the other way so she couldn't get a good look at his face. She, finally, used her wings and flew to the other side.

She cocked her head to the side while staring at the pale face of a corpse. He actually looked...peaceful.

Mikan blinked. No, that wasn't the right word for it. He looked-he looked...handsome.

If you take away the pool of blood and the cuts and bruises left upon the body, you would've thought he was actually sleeping-having a good dream.

Mikan landed on the ground softly. She inspected his face profoundly. She used her finger to trace the features of his face structure. His chin, lips, nose, and...his eyes. She lifted his eye lids and once she saw his true colors, she let out a loud gasp and scooted away.

"Oh my gosh. He-is his eyes really crimson?" Mikan asked herself with awe. She smiled a bit and lifted his eye lids again, but without being startled this time.

"I hope a good hearse will be granted upon you."

She stared into his eyes for what it seemed like ten minutes. 'Cause it was _literally _ten minutes.

She closed his eyes gently and sighed.

She flew up a bit and took off her halo. She aimed the halo at him and prepared to take his soul.

Nothing...

She couldn't open her mouth to chant the Reaping Prayer. She just couldn't do it. All she remembers is his eyes. His beautiful, mesmerizing eyes. She has never before seen such crimson eyes that made her felt that her soul was melting.

She lowered her halo and placed it back above her head. "I don't know why, but I just can't do this."

She bit her a piece of her skin from her thumb and a dot of blood was formed. She lowered herself onto the ground and opened the boy's mouth. She let her blood drip onto the boy's tongue.

The boy was lifted from the ground on his own accord and he glowed bright yellow. His tattered clothes was replaced with fresh ones. His hair was and face were being removed of blood. All of his exposed blood was disappearing and the blood he had lossed was restored. His eyes began to slowly open and he fell to the ground landing on his feet.

He was fully awake and alive. He narrowed his eyebrows and examined both sides of his hands. He inspected his outfit next and he just couldn't believe what he saw.

"Hey there!" Mikan exclaimed, grinning.

His eyes widened and he looked foward. He saw the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. Her long auburn hair cascading down her shoulders with the tips curled. Her slim figure looking like an angel's perfect body. Her hazel eyes were like warm honey that made his heart soften. Her nose and lips were pretty also, but let's skip the details.

Overall, she was beautiful in his eyes.

But he was a cautious man...

"Who the hell are you?"

Mikan was surprised by his demanding voice. She decided to be polite instead. "A Soul Collector, daughter of Yuka and Izumi Yukihira, my name is Mikan."

"The hell? Soul Collector?" Natsume inquired, raising a brow in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm an angel." Mikan replied boastfully.

The boy wasn't sure if he heard her right. "Angel?"

"Yeah, an allied species with wings and halos that live in heaven. Has school taught you nothing?"

The boy was quite offended by her remark. "Has school taught you _shit_? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Mikan gasped. "Wrong with _me_? What the hell is wrong with _you_? I saved your life for goodness sakes and _this _is how you repay me? Sputtering out _nonsense_? What the hell is '_shit_'anyways? Are you _trying _to confuse me?"

"An idiot who has no common sense whatsoever. And for a second I thought you were beautiful..." He muttered.

"Well sorry for my stupidity!" Mikan yelled.

Then lightning struck at a nearby tree and thunder rumbled.

"Damn. Thunder storm." He grumbled.

Mikan was frozen, frozen with fear. "Oh...no."

"You scared of thunder?" He asked.

"No, worse-ah!" Mikan shrieked by another sound of thunder.

_I'm so sorry, Your Highness! I just couldn't help it! I-I don't know what I was thinking!_

Rain started pouring down on them.

"Let's go, little girl!" He shouted through the rain, grabbing Mikan's hand.

He pulled her to a tree and they stayed under its leaves.

Mikan was shaking from fear. She...had broken the most important rule of all.

'NEVER REVIVE ANY HUMAN THAT HAS DIED'

She broke down sobbing.

_Now, I'm going to have to suffer the penalty...but just...what _is _it?_

xoxo

**A/N**_: Huh, I'm not sure if this chapter was good or not. Well, you can determine that yourselves by reviewing. YES REVIEWING. It's not that hard and I would appreciate it. I hope this story has appealed to whoever has read it. The idea was stuck in my head for months so I just had to get it out. Yeah, it's a bit rushed..._

_Well, I don't consider this as a cliff hanger. Is it? Or is it not? I'm not sure myself..._

_Well still I hoped you enjoyed this chapter._

_REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW_

_Oh and I do NOT own Gakuen Alice._


End file.
